The Lives of the Hale Twins
by Twilightvamp0
Summary: Isabella and Rosalie are twins who were raped by Royce King the 2nd. Carlisle changed them. The Volturi take Isabella but leaves Rosalie with the Cullen's. Follow them in their vampiric life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Isabella P.O.V**

_**Rochester, New York - 1933**_

I held my breath as my mother tightened the corset tighter then I would have thought possible. My sister was already fully dressed; she already went through this, like we both do every day.

I understand why we wear corsets, or at least the reason my mother tells me, 'to keep our bodies beautiful'.

"Hold still Isabella." my mother scolded me.

"Sorry mother." I apologized, even though it wasn't needed.

My sister, Rosalie, and I are our mother and fathers favorites. Let me start at the beginning.

My sister, Rosalie Lillian Hale, is my twin. I'm Isabella Marie Hale. We were born October 10th. We are both about 5, 6 feet tall and beautiful.

We have the perfect hourglass figure, our long wavy pale blond hair cascades down over our shoulders and stops at our middle back. Our eyes are a vivid violet-blue; some people say it seems our eyes stare into their very soul.

We started getting noticed at the age of thirteen; we were only children but men's eyes watched us, followed us, they drooled over us. We have two little brothers, who are in no way pampered like us.

Our brothers are Harrison and Joseph. Harrison is eight years old at the moment and acts more like a man then a child. Our brother Joseph just turned three; most would cuddle and adore their three year old, but not my parents. My sister and I are eighteen, all grown up, as we like to think.

Many things are changing at the time. My sister and I are fighting more and our relationship is becoming strained. You may wonder why? Well, it's because of her recently found fiancé, Royce King.

Royce is handsome, to some. He has extremely light blond hair, lighter then ours, and pale blue eyes. His looks are not the only reason he's noticed though, no.

The Kings are one royal family in Rochester, New York, where we live. Royce saw Rosalie at his father's bank; he was getting full control of the company. My father works at the same bank, and found Royce was a great suitor for his daughter. My mother thought the same but I think it was more about his money then anything else.

Two days after Royce saw Rose for the first time, my mother conveniently forgot my father's lunch. She sent Rosalie to the bank so my father wouldn't have to work on an empty stomach.

Royce courted Rose that day; that night the roses began coming, bouquet after bouquet. One day Royce said Roses eyes were like Violets, those started showing up along side the Roses.

The young couple was engaged before they had known each other for two months. They don't spend a great deal of time alone together, their always in public; actually they don't spend that much time together at all.

Royce told her he had many responsibilities at work, and when they were together he liked people to look at them, to see her on his arm. Rose likes it too. Well, just like me, she likes attention.

There are lots are parties, dancing, and pretty dresses for Rose and anyone close to her. When you were a King or in this case 'with' a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

It hasn't been a long engagement; the wedding was in a week. It was going to be huge, the whole town was going to watch Rose walk down the aisle on our fathers arm. They'll tell her how beautiful she is, and she is beautiful, just like me.

"Isabella! Are you listening to me?" my mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry mother. What were you saying?" I asked.

I heard her sigh as she helped me into my dress.

"I was saying not to be out to late. Same goes for you Rose." she said a bit louder.

"Yes mother." I heard Rose answer from her bedroom.

"There you go. Beautiful." my mother whispered after she was done tying the silk lace on my dress.

Rose walked in the room in a dress just like mine but it had different ribbons. We were both dressed in long sleeved white cotton dresses. They were both buttoned up to our necks in the front to where it was hard to swallow.

I had light purple ribbons on my dress while Rose had pink. We both had our hair pinned up, no strands hung down. We had hats on, tied with a single ribbon under our chin; the ribbon hung down to our chest.

"Are you ready Isabella?" Rose questioned. We never called each other our nicknames in public.

"Yes Rosalie." I answered politely.

"Have a good time girls. Don't be out late." our mother told us sternly.

"Yes mother." we said together and started walking through the house to the door.

We were visiting Vera, a very close friend of ours. She had married recently to a man who our parents would never approve of let alone even suggest.

They had had a son a few months ago, they named him Henry. He is the cutest thing I have ever seen. He has dark black curly hair and the cutest dimples. His green eyes are very noticeable against his hair.

Rose and I love children. We always spend time with our little brothers but we fight more. They've never been jealous of us but we do embarrass them from time to time; their our brothers, it's what we do.

Rose and I were a street away from Vera's now, she lived very close.

"The wedding seems to be coming along well." I complimented.

"Thank you. Bella, I know you don't like Royce but-" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Rose, it's not that I don't like him, I think it was just a fear of losing you. I took it out on him, I'm truly sorry." I apologized and finally told her the truth.

It was the truth too. I thought she would get married and forget about me. Rose stopped walking and turned too look at me.

"Isabella, I could never leave you. You my sister and I love you. Once I get married it just means we won't live together. I promise you, we'll see each other everyday." she said and hugged me.

"Thank you Rosalie, I love you too." I said and hugged her back.

"Now let's get to Vera's. I miss little Henry." she said with adoration in her eyes.

"He's so cute." I gushed to her as we made our way to Vera's small house.

Her house was only one story tall but was very sturdy. It was painted white and had flower pots hanging from the porch and on the window seals. Her house was small but homey. We made it to her door and knocked.

She opened the door, her normal peppy self. She was about 5,4 feet tall. She had a petite body, her hair was a soft red and she had green eyes. She was very sweet too.

"Rosalie, Isabella!" She exclaimed. "How great it is too see you. Come in! I'm just getting Henry some breakfast." she said and ushered us inside.

The inside of her house had a soft, warm feel about it. The walls were painted a very light, barely visible, green. There were more flowers inside scenting the house.

Rose and I sat down at the table, posture straight and chin up just like we were taught. Vera came back in the room holding Henry who was wide awake and looking as cut as ever.

"Rosalie, could you hold him?" Vera asked. Rose's eyes lit up and she held her hands out.

"Of course! I'd be delighted." she said as Vera placed Henry in her arms.

Vera went to the kitchen and came back with some milk. She handed it to Rose and sat down.

"Henry is looking cute as ever." I complimented watching my sister hold and feed him.

"Yes he is! Aren't you sweetie?" Rose cooed.

"He's growing everyday. He is looking more like his father but with my eyes." Vera said will nothing but love in her voice. "Rosalie, how is the wedding coming along?" Vera asked curiously.

Our mother and Royce's mother had been planning the wedding. Not even Rose or I know any of the plans. Our mother just tells Rose it's going great. Rose looked at me and to Henry as if to say she was busy.

I smiled and turned to Vera.

"We're not sure. Our mother and Royce's mother are planning it. They won't tell us a thing except it's coming along." I stated.

"Well, I can't wait to come. I bet it'll be big with lots of beautiful flowers." she said.

Vera had a thing for flowers if you haven't noticed. She loves them. How they look; how they can scent a room up. She just loves flowers.

"I bet it'll have roses and violets." I stated smiling at Rose who smiled back.

"I bet it does." she whispered smiling at me. "How are you and Jim?" she asked curiously.

Jimmy is Vera's husband. He is a hard worker on a farm away from town. He and Vera moved here when she became pregnant. He goes a long way everyday for work.

"We're doing great. Mr. Lees is giving him a raise if he works a few more hours this week." she said.

Mr. Lees was Jim's boss and a very well known farmer.

"That's good." Rose and I said together.

We all looked at each other before laughing. Rose and I always ended up talking together, we couldn't help it. It's a twin thing.

"Aw, girls." Vera said breathless before she sobered up. "If Jim gets this raise we might buy a bigger house, the one right next to yours." she said looking at us to see confirmation.

We knew the house well. It was an old two story house with chipped white paint. There's a small garden in the front yard grown over with weeds. Besides its untidiness, it is a good house.

"It is a good house. It would only take a few days to fix it up." I stated sternly hoping she would buy it.

It would be nice to be closer.

"We'll help you fix it up if you'd like." Rose said looking up from Henry who was now sleeping.

"Thank you girls." she said as we heard the door open. "Jim." Vera called.

"Yea honey." he said as he walked into the room.

You could tell Jim was a hardworking man. He has black curly hair and brown eyes. He was tan from working under the sun. His hands were callused and worn.

"I missed you today, sweetheart." he said kissing Vera on the lips so full of love.

"I missed you too. Oh!" Vera exclaimed looking at us. "You're late. Your mother will be angry." she said.

Rose and I looked at each other. We didn't know we had been here so long. Jim gently took Henry off Roses lap.

"Well, we better be leaving. We promised our mother we wouldn't stay long." Rose said standing up as did I.

"I didn't realize it was so late!" I exclaimed.

"It was good seeing you girls." Vera said hugging us.

"Thank you for keeping my Vera company today." Jim said looking at Vera with a love filled expression.

"It was our pleasure." we both said. "It was great to see you Vera." we both said again.

Jim chuckled while Vera giggled.

"You too girls. Have a safe walk home." Vera said.

Rose and I turned and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Isabella P.O.V**

Rosalie and I walked out the door and began our walk home.

"I didn't realize it was so late." Rose said and looked around.

"Neither did I. It's very cold for late April." I stated.

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed. "I hope the weathers nice for the wedding. Mother mentioned something about having the reception outside." Rose said worried.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You'll have the most beautiful wedding anyone's ever seen." I reassured her.

It was already dark out tonight. The street lamps were already on, lighting our path. We had only walked a few more minutes before we came to the last few streets away from our house.

I heard laughing and looked towards the loud noise. There were a cluster of men under a broken street lamp. Drunk. There looked to be five of them.

"Come on Rosalie." I said grabbing her hand and speeding up; she followed quietly and quickly.

Now I was wishing we had called father to escort us home, but the idea seemed silly to me, Vera's home wasn't that far away from ours. Then they called Roses name.

"Rose." one called and it was then that I realized they were very well dressed; it was Royce and a few of his friends, sons of other rich men.

Rose looked at me as I looked at the drunken men who were acting very stupid at the moment in their drunken form.

"Bella." Rose whispered; she didn't know what to do.

Royce was her fiancé but he's drunk!

"Oh and Bella too!" Royce exclaimed. "Boys, here's my Rose." he shouted laughing sounding just as stupidly as the others. "You're late. We're cold; you've kept us waiting so long." Royce said.

Rose and I had never seen him drunk, a toast every once in a while. He had told Rose he didn't like champagne, I hadn't realized he liked something much stronger.

I recognized another man who was with him, John I think it is. He is the friend of a friend, he came down from Atlanta. I had never actually met him, I had saw Royce talking with him in the bank one day.

"What did I tell you, John?" Royce crowed grabbing Roses arm along with mine and pulling us closer to the men. "Aren't they lovelier then all you Georgia peaches?" Royce asked laughing.

John was dark haired and suntanned. He looked us over as if we were horses he was buying.

"It's hard to tell." John drawled. "Their all covered up." he said.

They laughed, Royce like the rest. I looked at Rose.

"Come on Rosalie, we shouldn't spend time with drunks." I stated and grabbed her turning away.

I was grabbed roughly from behind by someone.

"You're not going anywhere." John's voice whispered in my ear.

I looked to see Rose being grabbed roughly by Royce. He ripped her jacket off her shoulders; it was a gift from him, popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"I must say your beautiful Rose." Royce said, and then looked at me in Johns arms. "I wonder if Bella looks just as good." he said.

I felt my jacket get pulled off roughly. The buttons flew through the air and scattered all over the street like Roses. John tore my hat out of my hair next. The pins wrenched in my hair making me cry out in pain. I vaguely heard Roses cries over my own.

The other men had begun helping jerk our clothes off at this point. John ripped my dress off, the sound of fabric tearing entered my ears.

"NO!" I screamed trying to get away.

Someone tried to cover my mouth. As soon as their hand was over my mouth I bit them.

"You little bitch." someone yelled outraged.

I felt someone grab my hair roughly and felt their fist connect with my face. Once. Twice. Three times. I couldn't see anything but I felt warm liquid running down my face. Blood.

I heard Rose cry out and started struggling again.

"HELP!" I heard Rose scream before a loud SMACK sounded through the air.

"You need to learn a lesson Rosie." I heard Royce say and then she cried out in pain again.

"No, no, no. Please don't." I heard her whimpering.

I struggled against the arms that held me down. I got my right hand lose and let it shoot forward. It connected with someone's face that was hovering over me.

"Fucking bitch." I heard someone scream before I was hit again. "Teach you." I heard someone mumbling before my legs were being pried apart.

"NO! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Shut her _"grunt" _up." Royce said.

I felt someone slam their hands over my mouth. Someone pulled my legs apart even farther before situating themselves between them. I struggled and shook my head.

I felt his arousal at my entrance. Please god help me, I begged in my thoughts. I felt him thrust inside me roughly taking my virginity. Pain shot through me, it felt like I was being ripped in half.

He thrust roughly into me, he was grunting above me while I tried to make him stop. He sped up his thrust moaning louder before I felt his seed squirt into me. He pulled out.

"I must say, they sure are nice and tight." John's voice rang in my ears.

It had been him. He had raped me, taken something from me, something I didn't want to give up.

"I know what you mean John; Too bad they wouldn't give willingly." Royce said.

"Let us have a try." I hear the other men murmur.

I felt someone else pry my legs apart again but I kicked them. My foot connected with something hard.

"Ah, fuck." someone hissed. "Fucking knee." he mumbled before he hit me.

He roughly pried my legs apart and thrust into me. I heard him grunting above me.

I opened my eyes to see who was above me. It was Mr. Key's son, Kelly. I looked around trying to ignore the pain. I saw Royce and John watching another man rape my sister. My sister, I cried for her.

The man hurting her right now is Mr. Bundy's son, Ashton. There was another man there. I could make him out clearly, Jamie King, Royce's cousin.

I felt his seed spill into me. He pulled out and I closed my eyes again, waiting for the pain to leave.

"I want her too. You can have Rosie Jamie." Royce said and then I felt him above me.

He thrust into me. Thrust after thrust I cried and begged him too stop. I heard Rose whimpering and crying too. Finally he was done and pulled out of me.

I heard footfalls as the men walked away teasing each other.

"You're going to need to find a new bride." John teased.

"Ill have to learn some patience first." Royce replied.

I laid there for a moment before moving my head to look around. My limbs all lay at odd angles, or at least they did to me. I saw Rose through blurry eyes. She was bruised and bloody.

"Rose." I choked out and saw her move.

She moved her head whimpering out in pain and looked at me. Her violet eyes once so full of life, now were empty and dead.

"Bella." she whimpered.

"It hurts." I whimpered and cried.

We laid there for hours waiting for the pain to end. Waiting to die. It's so cold, though there is so much pain, I'm surprised it bothered me. It started to snow and I tried to suppress my shivers, to avoid anymore pain.

Why am I not dying? Why? I can't believe it; I'm actually impatient for death, to end the pain. It's taking so long.

I suddenly felt someone touch my arm, then the touch left. I opened my eyes to see a man hovering over my sister. I whimpered.

"Please don't hurt her." I whimpered, his head snapped in my direction.

It was Dr. Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. He went back to working on my sister. Rose and I didn't like the Cullen's because they're more beautiful then us.

There was Carlisle and his wife Esme along with Esme's brother Edward. They didn't mingle in society though, I had only seen them once or twice.

Dr. Cullen picked Rosalie up suddenly like she weighed nothing. He came over to me and picked me up. I whimpered in pain as he gently put me over his shoulder.

He began to run. He ran so fast, faster then I had ever gone. He streaked through the streets until we came to the misty forest. Running through the forest, I felt like a ghost, and I had wondered if I had died; but then why would I still be in pain.

I closed my eyes and suddenly I felt warm. I felt my back touch something and opened my eyes slightly. I was in a bright warm room on a bed, I felt relaxed. My eyes dropped and I felt myself slipping away.

I thought I was finally dying, only to be stopped when a sudden rush of pain went through my neck, wrist, and ankles. I felt pain again, so much pain.

This was a different pain though. I was burning. It felt as if I had been thrown into a fire.

"AHHHH" I screamed in shock from the sudden burning sensation.

I could hear someone else screaming, I think. It might just be me, I don't know. Just burning. Fire. It's running through my veins like lava.

"AHHHH" I screamed again.

**Carlisle P.O.V**

I looked down at the two screaming girls. What had been done to them, they never deserved anything like it, to be raped.

Edward and Esme came through the door then, back from their hunting trip.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked while Edward just read my mind.

I let him see the past few minutes. How I found them and changed them.

"What were you thinking Carlisle?" Edward asked outraged. "Rosalie and Isabella Hale." he stated like I was crazy.

"I couldn't just let them die." I told him. "It was too much, too horrible, too much waste." I said.

"I know." Edward said after reading my thoughts again.

"It was just too much waste, I couldn't leave them." I stated.

"Of course you couldn't." Esme agreed.

I can't get the thoughts of what they looked like in that road out of my head. How could someone do this to them? How could anyone leave them there to die?

"People die all the time." Edward reminded me. "Don't you think they are just a little too recognizable though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search, not that anyone expects the fiend." he growled.

When ever Edward admitted to knowing who did this, both girls seemed to have a small smile on their face, like they were pleased, pleased that we knew Royce King did this.

"What are we going to do with them?" Edward asked.

"That's their choice of course. They may choose to go their own way." I told him hoping that they would stay. "I'm going to tell them what their changing into. Maybe they'll hear me." I said.

I sat down on one girl's bed while Esme sat on the other. Edward stood in the corner and watched us talk to the screaming girls.

Just three more days before they wake up into this life. I do hope they don't hate me for changing them, if they do then I'll understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Carlisle P.O.V**

I sat in the dining room listening to the girls, screaming still. Edward sat next to me while Esme cleaned the girls up.

Their change should only take two more days.

**Knock! Knock!**

My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." I stated and made my way to the door.

When I opened it I was surprised to see… Aro, Jane, Alec, and Demitri Volturi.

"Aro!" I exclaimed "It's nice to see you. Come in." I let them in "What do we owe the visit?" I asked them as we stood by the door.

Another round of screams flew through the house. Aro raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a changing human I hear?" Aro asked.

Edward came in the room then, clearly surprised by the Volturi's visit. The Volturi are the kings in our world. They make the rules and send out the punishments.

"Yes, I found two girls dieing and decided to change them." I stated.

The Volturi guards looked curiously towards the area where the screams came from.

"Would you mind if I saw these girls?" Aro asked.

I didn't have a choice but to let him see the girls. When the Volturi ask or tell you do something you do it.

"Sure. Let me go see if my wife Esme has them cleaned up yet." I said.

Aro nodded. I headed to the guest room upstairs and knocked. Esme opened the door.

"The Volturi are here. They want to see the girls, are they clean?" I asked.

"Yes. What exactly do they want?" she asked so only we could hear.

Esme had never met the Volturi, only Edward and I had.

"I'm not sure. Let's introduce you to the Volturi." I stated and wrapped my arm around her waste.

We walked down the stairs and to the dining room where we heard talking.

"It is good to see you again young Edward." Aro stated happily.

We walked in to see everyone sitting at the dining room table.

"Aw, and who is this?" Aro asked staring at me Esme.

"This is my wife Esme." I introduced her.

"I am Aro. This is Jane, Alec, and Demitri." Aro said. "Let's go see the girls now, shall we." Aro said waving me to the stairs with his hand.

"Let's." I agreed walking upstairs again.

Edward and Esme followed close behind along with the Volturi. We went into the guest room just as screams broke out from the girls.

**Aro P.O.V**

As we walked into the room screams broke out of the girls. I looked at the girls. They were twins. They were both extremely beautiful, stunning for humans.

They both had pale blond hair. Their features were perfect, even though their change has clearly only began. They had perfect arched eyebrows, darker then their hair. They had perfect curvy bodies, dressed in white nightgowns.

"How long have they been changing?" I asked.

"For a day now." Carlisle answered.

As I looked at the girls again I noticed something. One had a feel of power around her while the other didn't.

"What are their names or do you know?" I asked.

I wanted to know who this powerful girl was.

"This one is Rosalie Hale" Carlisle pointed to one "and this is Isabella Hale." he pointed to the powerful one.

"Can you feel it?" I asked.

"Fell what?" Carlisle asked clearly confused.

I wasn't confused. I could feel her power. It surrounded her, like a mist or fog. It warned, it warned that she would not be messed with.

"Isabella's power." I stated.

My guard looked at Isabella for a moment before nodding furiously. Realization dawned on the Cullen's face. They had something amazing, something I wanted on my guard.

"Will you be able to take care of two newborns Carlisle?" I asked "I could take one for you until she has control." I stated.

Everyone knew where this was going. They knew as soon as I saw Isabella's power, I would want her. I would have her too!

"I don't think we should separate them." he said nervously.

"None sense Carlisle!" I exclaimed "I insist on helping. I could take Isabella. She would learn her powers, get control of her thirst, and be trained." I said happily having no intention of letting her go once I had her.

Carlisle's face dropped. He knew I left no room for discussion.

"Ok Aro." he stated.

Carlisle's wife looked heartbroken, how could she have feeling for this newborn yet?

"Well, it had been a great visit but we must be leaving. Demitri, get Isabella." I demanded.

"Yes master." he said and picked Isabella up bridal style.

"If I may ask Aro, did you visit for something else?" Carlisle asked.

Oh yes!

"I wanted to know if young Edward has reconsidered." I said.

"My answer remains the same Aro." he said.

I really wished he would just join the Volturi. We could use his gift. I looked at him in distaste.

"It was great to see you Carlisle. May I?" I asked holding my hand out for his.

I wanted to know why he changed these two girls. He put his hand in mine.

Flashes went through my mind. He was hunting but smelled blood. He found the two girls, beaten and raped. Rosalie was engaged to Royce King. Royce raped Rosalie and Isabella.

"Good to see you again Carlisle. Nice to meet to Esme. Edward, please think about my offer." I said and walked out of their house. My guards following and one screaming girl.

**Carlisle **

What have I done?

"That poor girl." Emse whimpered beside me as we watched Aro, his guards, and Isabella go out of view.

"Why did you have to bite them Carlisle?" Edward growled.

"They were dieing. No one knew the Volturi would come." I stated.

I started thinking about Isabella. When Aro mentioned to us about feeling something, I really concentrated on Isabella.

Isabella would have power like no other. You could feel it in the air.

"She'll be powerful." I stated "Aro will never let her go." I said.

"No, no he won't." Edward agreed.

That poor girl would be raised by the Volturi. She would feed off humans since the Volturi don't have any animal drinkers on their guard. I'm the only animal drinker who ever joined them.

She will be powerful though. You could practically smell it. It rolled of her in waves, warning others away. Warning others she was not to be messed with.

Isabella Hale will be the most powerful vampire in existence. She will have power like no other.

"What will we tell Rosalie when she wakes?" Esme asked.

I didn't know. Rosalie would want to know where her sister is, her twin. It will be the same for Isabella.

'_Please don't hurt her'_

Isabella's words echoed in my head. While in pain and dieing, she found the strength to ask me not to hurt her sister.

What will the Volturi tell Isabella? I wondered. What will we tell Rosalie to keep her from going to Italy? What will the Volturi tell Isabella to keep her from coming here?

"We tell her the truth but first we tell her who the Volturi are. We don't need to start trouble. We'll tell her about the Volturi and then Isabella." I stated.

Edward nodded in agreement. Esme just kept looking up the stairs where Rosalie's screams could be heard.

I hope Rosalie and Isabella will be reunited one day. They should not have to live without each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Aro P.O.V **

It's the third day of Isabella's change. She has stopped screaming but is whimpering.

When we got back to Volturi, many guards were wondering what gifts Isabella will have. I know when I touch her I can't see her thoughts. Nobody's power will work on her; Marcus can't even see her bonds.

We know she is a mental shield but the power rolling off her points that she isn't just a shield.

"We should give Eleazar a call." Caius offered as we sat in the throne room.

"Yes we should." I stated and ran to my office.

I dialed his number in Denali, Alaska and waited.

"_Hello" Tanya's voice filtered through the phone._

"_Hello Tanya, this is Aro, may I speak to Eleazar?" I asked politely._

"_Yes, please hold on." she said._

I waited a few minutes before Eleazar got to the phone.

"_Eleazar, I was hoping you could come to Volterra. I have a newborn here; I would like to know what power they hold." I stated._

"_Yes Aro. I would be pleased to come. I'll come right away." he said._

"_Thank you old friend. I will be seeing you soon." I said and hung up._

"AHHH" a scream cut through the halls.

Felix burst through the door.

"The change is almost done Master." he stated.

"Thank you Felix. Alert Marcus and Caius." I commanded and got up.

I glided through the halls to Isabella's room. As I went in I noticed the changes. She looked like one of us now. She would be one of us.

My brothers came in behind me along with a few guard members, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri.

**Thump - Thump**

**Thump **

As Isabella's heart stopped beating her body stilled before she was across the room in a crouch facing us growling.

**Carlisle **

It's the third day of Rosalie's change. Her screams have turned to whimpering.

After the Volturi left Esme started cleaning to keep herself busy. The house is spotless but she won't stop.

Edward has started playing the piano, when he did it seemed to calm Rosalie down. I have been in my office organizing it.

I heard Rosalie's heart speed up and went into the hallway. Esme and Edward had also came upstairs.

We ran to Rosalie's room and listened.

**Thump - Thump**

**Thump**

As her heart stopped beating her body stilled before she jumped into action.

She jumped up and flew across the room to settle in a crouch down position growling.

**Isabella P.O.V**

I looked around growling.

_Must protect self. Others. Not safe._

"Isabella" one man said.

My head snapped up to him. He had red eyes and long black hair pulled back with a clip.

"We will not harm you." he stated.

I looked around the room again. There were seven people counting the black-haired man. There was a man with light hair almost white down to his shoulders and another with dark brown curly hair down to his shoulders.

The others looked younger then the first three. There was a girl with blond hair up in a bun; next to her was a boy with her features but dark brown hair. Next to them was a boy who had a big build with dark brown hair and the last one had blondish-reddish hair.

This all took me only 10 seconds to see. It took me 10 minutes to see that this room is almost full of men; hopefully not like Royce.

_Grrrr. _Am I growling? Think Bella! Rosalie!

"Where is my sister?" I growled.

"Your sister is with a good friend of mine. I need to explain some things to you." the black-haired man said. "I am Aro. This is Marcus" he pointed to the curly-haired one. "and Caius." the whit-haired one. "This is Jane" the blond haired girl. "Alec" the brown-haired one. "Felix" the big one. "and Demetri." the one with blondish-reddish hair.

I nodded to tell him I understood. I noticed now how much better my hearing is and my sight. I can see everything like the little specks of dust in the air.

My sense of smell had also increased. I can smell things I never had before. In this place, it smelled like death.

It felt cold in this place. The people's faces were mask, never showing their true emotions. It felt depressing in this place. Nothing is warm, alive.

"You may have noticed something is different about yourself. You are a vampire." the black-haired man said.

THAT caught my full attention!

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I looked at the people in front of me. There were three of them.

_Protect yourself. Attack them. _

I really looked at the people and realized I knew them. It was the Cullen's.

Esme had a motherly expression. Edward was concentrating on me. Carlisle was watching me. They couldn't hurt me. Could they? At least not like Royce.

"We will not hurt you." Edward stated.

Something's missing. Isabella!

"Where is my sister?" I growled.

_Growled!_

"She is safe. She is with a friend of mine." Carlisle stated.

I looked around and noticed it then. My senses were increased. I could hear for miles. I could see the small specks of dust in the air. I could smell the scents I would have never noticed before.

It smelled like homemade apple pie. It felt warm and safe here. It felt like a home. Others scents drifted to me. Cinnamon. An ocean wind. It was amazing.

"We need to tell you some things. You may have noticed some changes in yourself. You are a vampire." Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts.

THAT got my full attention!

**Bella's P.O.V**

I sat in my new room and thought about what I had done. Innocent's blood was on my hands, never to be washed clean.

_**Flashback**_

_Aro had just finished telling me about being a vampire._

"_Isabella, let's get you to the throne room. I'm sure you're thirsty." Aro said happily while I went into full panic mode. _

_Thirsty! Vampire. Blood. Humans! No, no, no!_

"_No!" I yelled standing up "No. Not humans." I said trying not to break down from all the information I had received today._

"_Ok." Aro stated calmly "Let's get you to the throne room to introduce you to the other guard members." he said._

_I agreed without thinking through my answer. Since Aro mentioned thirst, mine had started burning like an inferno in the back of my throat. _

_Aro took me too a room with two huge doors. Jane and Alec followed, the only ones who remained in the room as Aro explained my new life to me. Aro had explained their gifts to me. I don't see how Jane could be so…evil._

_Aro opened the doors and we all stepped in. As I came back to reality, human blood filed my nostrils and human heartbeats sounded to my ears. Aro had lied to me._

_I tried to back up only to be held by a larger vampire, Felix. _

"_No!" I tried fruitlessly to get out of Felix's grasp and away from the humans._

"_Now Bella, you're with us now. You will hunt like us." Aro said calmly._

_Caius sat on his throne looking towards me excitedly, exited for a bloodbath. Marcus sat in his throne looking bored. Jane came into my view holding two humans. They were children, twins._

_The little boy had light red hair and vivid bright green eyes. The girl had waste length light red hair and the same vivid green eyes. They screamed? Jane's gift! She was using it on these poor children. _

"_Drink Isabella." Aro ordered._

_No! I struggled as my throat heated up. It felt like an itch that I couldn't scratch, only these children could. But, I couldn't harm them. I wouldn't._

"_Jane." Aro said looking at her._

_She nodded to him and let her long nails slide down to the girl's throat. One slice, the blood oozed out, and I was gone._

_After a moment I came back. I looked down to see myself covered on blood. The children were at my feet, drained, by me. Dead. Because of me._

_**End Flashback **_

They had taken me to my new room after that. I had taken a shower and was now sitting on my bed drying.

I looked around at my room. It smelled of death and decay. The walls were a light ruby red color. The velvet red carpet, darker then the walls, was very soft. The bed matched the floors and walls. The covers were snow white, the sheets a dark red color. The pillows were red with white lace around the edges. It all reminded me of blood.

With a sigh I went into the bathroom. The closet was on the opposite side of the room. The closet was big, I suppose. The bathroom was white with tiled floor. The shower was huge; the mirror in front off the sink was also big.

I took off my towel and looked in the mirror. I looked different now. My long blond hair was a bit lighter and longer. It's down to my waste and very wavy. My body has changed into something that would be impossible to have if I wasn't a vampire, it's perfect.

My legs we shaped perfectly and long. I'm about 5, 9 now, three inches taller. My chest had gotten bigger, fuller. My lips were ruby red and full. My eyes were no longer the beautiful violet-blue though. They were a bright and vivid crimson, with long eyelashes surrounding them.

I looked on the edge of the bathroom counter and saw my clothes, Heidi had picked them out. I put them on carefully, my strength had defiantly improved. I brushed my hair out and fixed it. I looked in the mirror again.

I had on a black satin dress that clung to my frame and perfect curves. It was floor length, with short sleeves that hung off my shoulders a bit. The black ballet flats fit perfectly on my feet. My hair was in a ponytail, on the side of my head down by my right shoulder. I looked beautiful, for a vampire.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Isabella, may I come in." a woman's voice sounded through the door.

"Yes." I answered, listening to my bell-like voice.

The door opened and a women walked in. she had black shoulder length hair and the same red eyes as I.

"My name is Sulpicia, I am Aro's wife." she looked me over for a moment "A friend of Aro's is here to see you. He has the gift to see others gifts, Aro's wants to know your gifts." she said and was quiet for a moment, looking me over again.

"I'm here to make sure you act appropriately. You are in Volturi now and are part of the guard. Any vampire that comes here will get your respect. All the vampires in the castle will get your respect. You will not speak unless spoken too. If you have a comment, you shall keep it to yourself. You will refer to the kings as master. You will prefer to my sister Athenodora and me as ma'am. Do I make myself clear?" she asked once she was done.

"Yes ma'am." I answered and bowed my head respectively.

She smiled at me smugly and waved her hand for me to follow her. We went into the throne room to see a man. He had black hair that was shoulder length.

"Eleazar this is Isabella. Isabella, this is Eleazar Denali." Aro said happily.

Eleazar nodded to me and me to him in return. I looked around the room quickly. Alec and Jane were next to Aro. Felix and Demetri were next to Marcus. There were two vampires I didn't know standing next to Caius. Two more stood next to the wives.

"Eleazar, tell me Isabella's gifts." Aro commanded and like a pet, Eleazar turned to me.

He studied me for a moment, and then turned back to Aro.

"She is a physical and mental shield. She also has the power to make anything she wants a reality." he said.

"What do you mean exactly?" Aro asked.

"She can make anything a reality. She could have any power she wanted. She could change her appearance, perhaps. She can do anything." Eleazar stated some of his shock slipping through his calm, blank mask.

I risked a look around. Jane was glaring at me with jealous eyes. Alec seemed shocked. The wives didn't look happy, not at all. Aro seemed vary happy. Marcus still looked bored. Caius looked…like he was waiting to use me to take over the world.

"Splendid!" Aro exclaimed looking at me "Eleazar, you may go." Aro dismissed the shocked vampire "Isabella, we will start practicing your powers right away." he said with glee.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I sat in my new room and think back to my first hunt.

_**Flashback **_

_I looked at the trees where I was standing in the middle of the woods. Carlisle stood in front of me._

"_Close your eyes." he said gently, I did as he said "Listen around you. What do you hear?" he questioned._

_I listened really hard and heard them._

_**Thump - thump **_

"_Three heartbeats to the west." I stated confidently. _

"_Four." he said softly "Take a deep breath. What do you smell?" he asked._

_I sniffed and flames roared up in my throat. I was running before I realized it. I heard the heartbeats, they were closer. Closer. Closer. I lunged. _

_**End Flashback**_

I drained four deer. The blood was sweet but had a musky taste. I had been covered in blood from head to toe. After that I went into my new room and showered.

My room was small. It had white carpet and light tan walls. The bathroom was like any other bathroom. Once done in the shower, I got out and dried off. I got dressed in the clothes Esme had picked out for me and put them on.

I looked in the mirror. I had on a floor length white dress with long sleeves. It was a cotton nightgown. I had socks on but no shoes. I combed my hair back.

I looked in the mirror. I looked different, thanks to being a vampire. I was taller, around 5, 9. My body was perfect. My hair was paler and a bit longer, down to my waste and very wavy. My eyes are what changed the most though. Instead of my violet-blue, they were a crimson red.

Carlisle explained about being a vampire. He explained their diet and eye color. My eyes would turn into a golden color within months.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Rosalie, may I come in?" I heard Esme's voice outside my door.

"Yes." I said and she walked in.

In the past hours I have learned that Esme is very motherly.

"Rosalie, we were going to tell you about vampire gifts." she stated.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"Will you please come downstairs?" she asked and I agreed.

We walked downstairs and sat on a soft white couch. Edward sat in a chair to my left. Carlisle sat in a chair to my right and Esme right beside me.

"Rosalie, some vampires take over things from their human life." Carlisle started. "Edward has the gift to read minds." he stated.

"You can read my mind?" I asked turning to Edward.

He nodded. Great, can I not keep anything to myself? Is there a way to make him stop reading peoples minds, I wondered. Edward shook his head at my thoughts, apparently.

"Do I have a gift?" I asked.

"Not everyone brings a gift over." Carlisle said "Esme brought her need to nurture. I brought my need to learn." he said.

"We think you've brought your beauty over, sweetie." Esme said to me.

"Oh." I said and then a thought hit me "Did my sister have a gift?" I asked.

Everyone in the room looked at each other.

"What was Isabella like?" Carlisle questioned.

I thought back.

"As a child, she was very imaginative. She could make anything fun. Even with her imagination, she still grew up being the more serious one. She's great at keeping secrets. She's a fighter, but she is also quiet and perceptive." I said and looked around.

Carlisle nodded at the information.

"We know Isabella has a gift, we don't know what it is though." he stated.

"Where exactly is my sister?" I asked.

Carlisle answered. He told me all about the Volturi, human drinkers. They are the kings of our world. My sister is with them, in a living hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Isabella P.O.V**

_**2 Weeks Later**_

I've been in Volturi for two weeks now. This place, it's a living hell for me. The people are all cold and emotionless.

I have been learning my gifts with help from other guards, mainly Jane and Alec. I now have my mental shield perfected thanks to them attacking me with their powers.

My physical shield still has a mind of its own. If anyone attacks me it goes up around me. I think it's because of how I was killed, what Royce did to me damaged me.

My other power is coming along a little. I can now change my eye color but that's it.

I have met other vampires on the guard. There's Chelsea who has the power to manipulate, strengthen or weaken bonds. Her gift is called relationship manipulation.

Then there's Renata, Aro's personal guard. She has a shield but it is in no way like mine. When her shield is up it confuses people and diverts them where as mine is like walking into a wall.

I learned Aro can read anyone's thoughts with just a touch, everyone's except mine if I choose to keep my shield up.

Marcus can see all our bonds but he can't see through my shield. Demetri is a tracker and can find almost anyone. Corin's gift is called Addictive contentment. He can give feelings of satisfaction and calmness.

Heidi is our fisher here in Volturi. Her power is physical attraction, she's beautiful to humans. Afton's gift is mental invisibility. It's sort of like an illusion, he can make it seem like he's not there when he really is. Santiago, another guard, has no gift but he is stronger then some vampires.

I've learned a few more things about Volturi. I learn that it's rumored Aro killed his sister Didyme, Marcus's mate. Her power was called aura of happiness. When anyone was around her they couldn't help but feel calm and happy.

**Knock! Knock!**

I was knocked out of my memories by the knocking on the door.

"Come in" I said quietly.

The door opened and Aro stood there.

"I've heard that you've requested time away from the castle. May I see why?" he asked.

I did request time away. I want to get my revenge on the men who hurt me. They took something that wasn't theirs, something I wasn't ready to give up, my virginity.

I took Aro's hand and lowered my mental shield. I watched his facial expressions as he sifted through my memories. Finally he dropped my hand.

"You may go tonight. You are to be back by morning. You still need to perfect your gifts." he said and got up to leave the room, he stopped at the door. "And Isabella," he looked at me "I'm trusting you to come back." he said and left the room.

I shuddered at the underlining threat. They would come after me if I tried to get away from Volturi. It is no secret that I don't like it here.

I got up and went to my closet. I got dresses in a lose light blue cotton gown. I put my hair up in a bun to keep it out of my face. I took one deep breath and left my room.

As I left the castle and ran out into the night, my thoughts weren't where they should've been. They weren't on what I would do to those men once I got to them.

They were on Rosalie, wondering where she is and if she would want her revenge.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I've been with the Cullen's for two weeks now. It's very nice here and would be even better if Carlisle and Esme would stop trying to play match maker.

They have been trying to get Edward and I together even though we have nothing in common. They made us go hunting together three days ago.

I ended up attacking Edward, he had gotten to close to my meal and my natural instincts kicked in. No one got hurt though.

I have learned a lot about the family. I learned all their stories and them mine.

Carlisle was born in 1643 and changed in 1666 at the age of 23 in London, England where he was born. His father had been an Anglican pastor who supposedly killed evil creatures but they were mostly normal humans. After he was changed he drunk from animals, he's never had human blood and has perfect control.

He stumbled across the Volturi and joined them. The Volturi attempted to change his diet but were unsuccessful, Carlisle would never harm a human.

When he left the Volturi he went to Chicago, Illinois where he ended up working night shift at a Chicago hospital where he changed Edward.

Edward was born in June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois as Edward Anthony Masen Jr. In 1918 him and his parents became ill with the Spanish influenza.

His father Edward Sr. had already died but his mother Elizabeth hadn't. She begged Carlisle to save her son right before she died. Carlisle had never changed anyone, Edward was his first.

Edward did have a rebellious time and leave Carlisle and Esme in 1928 to hunt from humans. He only killed rapist and murderers. Five years later he regretted his decision and went back to Carlisle and Esme.

Esme was born in 1895 in Columbus, Ohio as Esme Anne Platt. She had met Carlisle when she was 16 and had broken her leg climbing a tree. Carlisle soon moved out of town but she never forgot him.

At the age of 22 she married Charles Evenson, hoping to please her parents and be happy but she soon found Charles was abusive.

Esme had a son who was born in 1921, only for him to die a few days later of an lung infection. After her baby's death Esme felt no reason to live and attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff.

She was found and brought to a morgue but Carlisle, who was working there at the time, heard her faint heartbeat and changed her at the age of 26.

I learned that Carlisle only changes people who are dieing, never someone who has another choice.

I was brought out of my thoughts by listening to Edward play piano. I listened to the music. I had always wanted to learn how to play. Royce had a piano but no one played it.

Royce. I wish he was dead along with those other men but that's not going to happen. It could though. I could do it.

Edward busted through my door as soon as he head my thoughts.

"NO!" he exclaimed.

It was just us here since Esme and Carlisle had gone to hunt. I jumped up off my bed.

"Why not? They deserve to die for what they did!" I snarled at him.

"It will draw attention to us Rosalie." he stated.

"I could make it seem like a human did it. It'd be easy." I said confidently.

I decided a different approach. I let all my thoughts go back to that night and let Edward watch like it was a slideshow.

"Stop." he said. "You won't have enough control not to drain them." he said.

"I would too. I could do it." I stated. "I will do it and you can't stop me." I said and ran out of the room.

"Rosalie, please stop." Edward yelled after me.

_Please let me do this Edward. I deserve my revenge, for me, for my sister. Please Edward._

I begged him in my thoughts and heard his footsteps stop. He was letting me do it. I was getting my revenge.

As I ran off in the dark I couldn't help but wonder if Bella would want her revenge.

**Isabella P.O.V**

I finally made it to Rochester, New York, my old home. As I stopped near the place it all happened, where I was beaten and raped, a new scent drifted to my nose.

I stiffened but relaxed when I saw Rosalie…in a wedding dress staring at me. Her eyes widened before she was running at me.

"Rosie" - "Bells" We both exclaimed as we threw our arms around each other.

Her scent of roses, chocolate and cherries filled my nostrils and wrapped around me like a blanket as we hugged.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I got to Rochester a few minutes ago, I had gotten a wedding dress and put it on. It just seemed right for the occasion.

Now I stood at the spot where those vile men hurt me. As I stood there, the wind blew a new scent to me.

My head snapped in the direction the smell had came from. Bella stood there in a blue gown staring at me. I felt my eyes widen before I raced toward her.

"Rosie" - "Bells" We both exclaimed as we threw our arms around each other.

Her scent of strawberries, chocolate and cherries filled my nostrils and wrapped around me like a blanket as we hugged.

**Isabella P.O.V **

I pulled back to look at Rosalie. She looked beautiful as ever. Her eyes were not a bright as red as mine but duller, almost orange.

"I missed you so much." she whispered to me.

"I missed you too Rosie." I whispered back. "Why are you here?" I asked cocking my head to the side curiously.

She looked down for a moment before she met my eyes with a determined look on her face.

"I'm here for revenge." she said. "You?" she asked.

"The same." I answered.

We looked into each others eyes.

**No-Ones P.O.V**

As the Hale twins stood staring into each others eyes, they made a decision. They would do it together, kill together, get their revenge together.

Later that night, screams for mercy could be hear throughout the town.

In the newspaper the next day, seven deaths were reported.

The Hale twins went their separate ways that night, promising to see each other again. They never told a soul about seeing each other. They kept it as their secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Isabella P.O.V**

**2 Years After Being Changed**

I looked in the mirror as I finished putting my more comfortable clothes on.

I had on a black loose dress that's heart shaped neckline let my Volturi crest fall perfectly on my chest with black ballet flats on my feet. My hair was put up in a tight bun with no loose pieces hanging down.

My Volturi cloak, that was just like Jane and Alec's, sat perfectly on my curvy frame. It was so dark it was almost black like kings. The only one with a cloak just like the kings is Chelsea.

Today I was going on my first mission since I was changed. Aro didn't want me to fight with anyone before I had my powers mastered, which I do now.

I can control all my powers like my physical and mental shield. My power to have anything I want, it's mastered too.

Having my mental shield perfected made it easier to avoid getting stuck here in Volturi by Chelsea's power of breaking and making bonds.

Enough about my powers. Today I'm going on my first mission! You might not notice my lack of enthusiasm but I really don't want to go. All the missions end in the Volturi either killing someone or destroying their life.

The worst part, I have to go with Jane, Alec and Demetri. I don't know where we're going yet, only that it's not far from Volterra.

**Knock! Knock!**

A knocking on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"It's time to go Isabella." Alec's voice filtered through my door.

"Coming." I replied quickly and gracefully exited my bathroom.

I ran to my door and opened it. I had time to catch the back of Alec's dark cloak as he disappeared around the corner at the end of the hallway. I closed my door and made my way to the throne room to meet Aro.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

**2 Years After Being Changed**

I pounced on the deer and quickly snapped it's neck as I sunk my teeth into it's neck. I began drinking the musky tasting liquid. It swan down my throat until it was gone.

I dropped the animal and looked down at myself quickly. I only had a few blood splatters and clumps of fur stuck to my clothes. They weren't ripped.

When I was done inspecting my clothes I looked down at the deer. Disgusting! I buried my kill quickly and headed home.

We were living in Tennessee now. I have to say it is beautiful here, including the mountains. I had come to the Appalachia Mountains today to hunt, it had been a few weeks.

Not that much has happened to me in the past two years. I still remember everything! Carlisle had told me my human memories would fade, but they haven't.

I still remember my human family. I definitely remember Bella and will never forget her, I can't wait until I see her again. But these memories are fine. What's not fine is me being raped! Every detail is still fresh in my mind. Even the details of their merciless death.

Bella and I had definitely made them scream for mercy. We didn't spill their blood, we wouldn't have been able to control ourselves.

We had broken a lot of their bones at first, like their fingers and hands. Then we made our way up their body to their arms. Their legs. They screamed out in pain and begged us to stop each time. We had played with their broken bones next, making them scream in pain even more. Then, lastly, we had snapped their necks.

**Roarrrrr!**

The sound of a roaring bear brought me out of my thoughts. It was then that I noticed the smell in the air, the smell of freshly spilled human blood.

I ran in the direction of the blood.

**Isabella P.O.V **

I stood in the throne room looking at the vampire on his knees in front of the three thrones.

The mission I was sent on was to get a vampire who had been picking humans off our land and draining them.

Aro had sent me so I could finally go on my first mission. He sent Alec and Jane in case they needed to drop the vampire. He sent Demetri to track the vampire.

We had left after Aro told us the mission. Demetri's tracking skills took us not far from Volterra, to Venice. We had found the male vampire hiding in an old abandoned building with two dead human body's he had just drained.

_**Flashback**_

_Jane, Alec, and I ran behind Demetri as he used his tracking skills. I looked at everyone's face. Jane looked impatient, Alec had on an emotionless mask, and Demetri had a look of concentration._

_We had just entered Venice, Italy when I smelled the scent of a vampire._

"_Their close." Jane said in anticipation._

_The smell became heightened as we closed in on an old abandoned looking building. It was a three story brick building that looked as if no one had touched it for a hundred years._

_The building only had two entrances but the windows were an option if the vampire wanted to run._

"_Isabella and I will take the front. You take the back." Jane commanded Alec and Demetri._

_The boys nodded and headed around back while Jane and I walked to the front door. When we got there we both stopped and listened for movement. I heard Alec and Demetri doing the same. I also heard someone, the vampire, on the second floor of the building. _

_Jane opened the door, it was almost silent, like the vampire had oiled it. Jane went in first and then me. When inside, I saw a dead human body laying by the stairs._

_It was a girl. She was probably in her mid-thirties with dark hair and dead brown eyes._

"_They should know better then to hunt off our land." Jane said disapprovingly as we headed towards the stairs._

_Once on the second floor, we saw Demetri and Alec standing in front of a vampire with a body between them while we stood behind the vampire._

_The body was very freshly drained, only dead by maybe half an hour. The vampire was a male with very ragged clothes and short blond hair. He had an average build but was a little thin._

"_You need to come with us to Volturi." Jane said in her childish voice._

_The vampire spun around in surprise when he heard her speak. He studied us both for a moment before looking at all four of us. He seemed to know he wouldn't get away and slowly nodded his head._

_**End Flashback**_

When we got back to Volturi Aro had taken the vampires hand and saw all his memories. I found out the vampires name is Zacharias and he is only three months old as a vampire.

The only Volturi vampires in the room were the kings, Renata, Alec, Jane, Demetri, and me.

"Please" Zacharias begged with a thick Italian accent "I didn't know about the rules. If I did I wouldn't have hunted in you lands." he finished looking pleadingly but also hopefully towards Aro.

"It doesn't matter. You were not suppose to hunt on our lands and yet you did." Caius said in a bored voice but his eyes were filled up with anticipation.

Marcus was silent and staring off into space, not paying attention.

"It is too bad your sire left you without telling you the rules," Aro said sighing "but there are no exceptions to the rules. Alec. Demetri.' Aro said in a bored but commanding voice.

Zacharias's eyes zoned out and his body lost all tension while Demetri came behind him. It was quick. He didn't feel a thing, thanks to Alec's power. I had looked away slightly, not wanting to watch but knowing I needed to get use to it.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I stared at the man laying on the kitchen table. He was changing, because of me.

_**Flashback**_

_After a while of running towards the smell of blood, I found a bear attacking a man. _

_I quickly jumped on the bear and snapped it's neck, and drained it. When it's blood was gone, I looked at the man._

_He was big, maybe around 6,3 with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. He had dimples on his cheeks, reminding me of Vera's little Henry. There were claw marks all over his body. His clothes were ripped and covered in blood._

_I had to save him! I gently picked him up and started running. The man opened his eyes._

"_Angel." he whispered before closing them again._

_My heart warmed at his words in a way that it never had before. Then my thirst reared up._

_I kept running, trying to ignore the thirst, trying not to drain this beautiful man. It was beginning to get too hard. The thirst went from a small itch and a small burn to an inferno._

_It was like lava was weaving itself through my throat. Besides the burning, there was an itch, like someone running a metal brush down my throat._

_The house came into view. I saw Esme and Edward outside but my focus was on Carlisle who stood beside them. I ran to him._

"_You have to save him, please." I begged crying tearless sobs._

_Why was this man effecting me this way? He was just a human._

"_Rosalie-" Carlisle started but I cut him off._

"_Change him. Please. You at least owe me this." I tried to persuade him._

"_He's not Henry Rosalie. Do you really want to make him have the life you hate so much?" Edward asked after reading the flashback of how I found this man._

_I threw a snarl in his direction for bringing my thoughts out in the open._

"_Please Carlisle." I begged again looking down at the mans face._

_**End Flashback**_

Carlisle agreed to change the man even though Edward was completely against it. Esme just saw that this man somehow made me happy for the first time since I was changed and wanted me to stay this way.

**Isabella P.O.V**

It's been a few hours since Zacharias was executed. I'm in the feeding room now with everyone else except the wives. They preferred to feed alone.

"And this is the Volturi throne room." Heidi said as she opened the throne doors.

Aro stood up with is arms open in a welcoming gesture as the humans scattered into the room.

"Welcome to Volturi!" Aro exclaimed before Heidi slammed the doors and all three kings lunged.

The kings always got to pick first. Once they had their human, the rest of us started hunting. I opened my mind reading skill, thanks to my power of having anything I wanted, and looked into the humans minds.

I found my meal in a woman who beat her two children daily. She had left them with her sister to come here. I breathed in deeply and let my instincts take over.

I lunged at her gracefully with a growl and landed in front of her with a silent thump.

She had long black hair and blue eyes. I grabbed her long dark hair and jerked her head to the side exposing her neck to me, her veins.

I sunk my teeth into her neck. Her blood ran down my throat and made a warm feeling start in my stomach. Her blood tasted very tangy but a little sweet. When her blood was gone, I dropped her dead body to the ground.

I looked around and saw Felix, Chelsea, and Jane also finishing their meals.

"Felix and Isabella, clean this up." Aro commanded pointing to the dead bodies.

"Yes master." Felix and I said in unison.

Everyone started clearing out of the throne room. When it was just Felix and me left, we started cleaning.

In the middle of the room there's a slight depression that contains a drainage gate. It sits upon a very deep cavern. We put the dead bodies of our meals down there and they are routinely reduced by body or group by acid.

We didn't talk as we threw the dead bodies in the drainage gate. When we were done, we both went our separate ways. I went back to my room and had a hot bath.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

It was the third day of the mans change and I still hadn't left his side. Edward thinks I'm crazy for wanting this man changed. Carlisle is thinking about plans to move and Esme is making new house designs.

The mans heartbeat sped up and everyone ran into the room. As I stood up Carlisle and Edward got in front of Esme and me in a protective stance. The mans heartbeat stopped then and he opened his eyes.

He looked around slightly, his eyes landing on me.

"Angel?" he questioned before looking at Carlisle "God!" the man exclaimed.

What…the…hell? I questioned myself while Edward tried unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

"I'm not god. We'll explain everything to you after you tell us your name." Carlisle said.

The man looked confused but gave us his name.

"Emmet McCarty." he said.

Emmet. Emmet McCarty. Rosalie McCarty.

Edward cleared his throat and gave me a meaningful look.

"I'm Rosalie." I said as I pushed through the males protective stances and held my hand out.

When he took it an electric spark went up my arm and through my body. We looked into each others eyes until Carlisle broke it.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. This is Edward." he said pointing to everyone. "I think it would be easier to explain everything if you come with Edward and I for a walk." Carlisle finished.

"You wouldn't have to do that." I said wishing they wouldn't leave.

Edward looked at me and spoke.

"It would be easier to take him hunting once outside." he said quietly.

"Hunting?" Emmet questioned.

"Come on." Carlisle beckoned Emmet gently and got him off the kitchen table. "Let's go for a walk." Carlisle said and walked out the door with Edward following behind.

I sat down in a kitchen chair and crossed my arms.

"I don't see why they had to tell him without me." I said in frustration.

Esme came and rubbed my arm.

"It might be in case he gets angry. He's a newborn and probably a lot stronger then any other newborn." she said soothingly.

"Why do I feel this way. He was just a human. A dying human." I growled out in more frustration.

"Maybe Emmet is to you what Carlisle is to me sweetheart." she said making me panic.

"He couldn't be my mate. Could he?" I asked Esme.

"It's possible." she said.

I jumped up quickly and threw my arms up.

"Just another reason to make me feel ashamed of my past." I said feeling a pain deep inside me.

Esme looked at me in pity. I didn't want her pity! I ran upstairs to my room, shut the door, and then locked it.

He couldn't be my mate! I would have to tell him everything, even about Royce. No, that wouldn't happen. I won't let it!

I just need to relax. I could go on my own hunt but I'm no longer thirsty, only feeling unusually nauseous. I could take a bath! Yes, I'll take a long, long bath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Isabella P.O.V**

**5 Years Later**

"You will be going down south by Texas and Mexico." Aro said "This is where the reports of the army were made." he said indifferently to Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and I as we stood in the throne room.

It has been five years since my first mission, the execution of Zacharias, and I have been on many more since.

Recently, there have been reports of a small army down by Texas and Mexico. Aro was sending the five of us to execute them.

I didn't get why this small, tiny, army of newborns mattered that much when there were so many more creating destruction in the south, but I didn't voice my inner thoughts.

Not many things have changed with me going on missions. I still feel like a monster when I feed. I do however, have a fake mask I plaster on to hide my emotions, I'm almost just like them now, the other guards.

I think about my sister less and less, but I still haven't forgot a single detail about her. It gets depressing when you have no one to talk and when you do, all they talk about is how their meal went or who've they've killed.

I did try to use my powers to have a vision. It worked slightly. I saw Rosalie with a man who had a big build and cute dimples, but then my vision cut off. It took a lot of energy to have that vision, I think it was because of my emotional tie to Rosalie.

I have had thoughts of leaving Volturi, but I know I won't be able too. I think the kings forget about my powers sometimes, because every once in awhile, they slip and all their greedy thoughts become visible to me.

I hate the way they think of me, as a prized "possession", like I'm a toy or something. I hate having to call them master when they demand me to do something, like I'm a pet. I definitely hate the wives!

Sulpicia and Athenodora look at me in the most disgusting ways. I've heard inside their minds, they envy me because of my beauty and power.

I try to be respectful to them, and I am…most of the time, but it's hard to see them as someone to be awed when their mean to people who might be better then them.

My relationships with the other vampires here have not progressed.

Jane doesn't like that I'm more powerful then her and Alec doesn't like that I make Jane upset.

Demetri doesn't like that I show no interest in him and Heidi doesn't like that she's not the most beautiful anymore and she hates that Demetri "tries" to give me attention.

Felix doesn't like that I make Jane upset because she takes it out on other people with her gift, which I have never felt because of my shield.

Chelsea hates that she can't tie me to the Volturi with her gift. Renata never really talks to me, she's to busy protecting Aro, thanks to Chelsea's gift tying her very tightly to him.

Afton doesn't like that I stress his mate, Chelsea, out. Corin doesn't really speak to me and neither does Santiago.

I don't really think it's fair that Chelsea is the only one who can have a mate, Afton, just because of her power. It's not like I want a mate or anything, but I think Heidi would really like to have Demetri.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Aro.

"I want you five to be back here as soon as your done with the newborns." Aro warned. "Do you understand?" he asked.

We had went on missions before where we had gotten done and went our separate ways to explore, the kings were not happy with our decisions.

"Yes master." we said in unison.

"Then go." he commanded and stood up from his throne to leave.

We turned and headed towards the doors.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I sat on the couch reading a book, but really I was thinking about everything. It's been five years since I found Emmet and it's been amazing.

I had told him my past and he had not reacted the way I thought he would. He had not been disgusted with me, but he was angry at Royce. He had ran around the house destroying tress muttering about ways he would've liked to torture Royce and his friends.

Emmet and I had gotten married the year he was changed. It was a big beautiful wedding, like the ones I had dreamed about when I was a child. I remember thinking that Emmet couldn't be my mate, but I was definitely wrong.

I thought he might change his mind about me when he saw how selfish I could be but he didn't. I found everything I needed in him.

The year he was changed, before we were married, Emmet wanted to do something to help his human family even though he was no longer apart of it. Edward had given him a large sum of money that Emmet left on his families doorstep.

It was hard to have him in the family at first. He didn't have that great of control. We had already moved a few times because he slipped up.

I wasn't upset with him but it took him a little while to get over killing a human. He once told me he envied my clean record. I still haven't drank any human blood, only animals.

I think about my sister sometimes but I try not to because it makes me depressed. When I told Emmet about her, he held me as I dry sobbed and told him all of our adventures together.

Sometimes I wonder if she still drinks from humans, but I guess I already know the answer since she's with the Volturi. Sometimes I blame myself for what she's possibly going through. My ex-fiancé is the one who raped us, her, and because of that we were changed.

Oh! I almost forgot! In 1936 we all moved to Washington State, west of the Olympic Peninsula. While there we discovered a local Native American tribe who could transform into wolves.

They were the Quileute's. Carlisle hadn't wanted to hurt any of them and made a treaty with the pack alpha Ephraim Black. We had boundary lines set around the land. We agreed to never hurt a human which included turning them into a vampire because the wolves thought that the same as killing.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmet running through the door and jumping on the couch, almost breaking it in the process, and planting a big sloppy kiss on my lips. Edward ran inside then and upstairs to his room.

I laughed at Emmet's excitement and happiness.

"What have you been doing?" I asked him as I sat the unread book down.

His hair was windblown and his pants were grass stained. Him and Edward had went on a run together while Esme, Carlisle, and I stayed here.

His eyes were bright and golden, no longer blue. The vampire change had affected his looks only slightly.

He was now around 6,4 and his skin was pale like mine. His muscles were more defined then before and his hair was darker, almost black and still curly. He was perfect.

"Eddie" he paused as we heard a snarl come from upstairs at the nick name Edward absolutely hated "and I were just wrestling a little. I won!" Emmet exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That's nice." I said and looked at his eyes more closely "You should hunt soon. Your eyes are getting dark." I told him.

"And you should come with me." he said and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"I just went three day ago." I told him feeling queasy at the thought of hunting again. I had stuffed myself last time so I wouldn't have to go again so soon.

Emmet pulled me up while I protested.

"Emmet I swear-" my sentence cut off when Emmet grabbed the back off my knees and swooped me up bridle style and ran towards the door, ripping my pant leg in the process.

"You ripped my clothes!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"You and I both know you don't care about your clothes Rosie, nothing you can say will get you out of coming hunting." he said as he took off in a sprint through the woods with me in his arms.

**Isabella P.O.V**

I looked at the newborns in front of me. They were like wild animals.

We had gotten to Texas three hours ago and Demetri started tracking the newborns right away. When we got close, I had turned us all invisible and took away our scents so we wouldn't get noticed.

When we found the newborns, there were all fighting. Their growls sounded like ones from a possible rabid dog. We were now watching them, waiting for the right time to attack.

The time came when a newborn ran into an invisible Alec and noticed that he walked into something that wasn't visible.

"Bella, create a ring of fire around them to ensure they can't escape." Jane commanded.

I started at the back side of the newborns and came around towards us with the fire. Alec then used his power to take their senses. We all attacked then.

I ran through the field tearing at anything I could get my hands on. It was like a war, only so much worse. Finally all the newborns were ripped apart, waiting to be burned.

"Isabella." Jane commanded looking at my ring of fire that still stood as a wall.

She obviously wanted me to burn them. I slowly let all the fire go inward and burn the remains of the ripped up vampires.

I watched as the vampire remains slowly turned to dark black ashes.

"We should get back now." Demetri said softly, probably not wanting to somehow anger Jane.

"We should." she agreed as she turned from the ashes to us.

We began our journey back to Volturi, not even glancing at the once people, once vampires to now ashes as we left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Isabella P.O.V**

**14 Years Later**

I stood in the feeding room waiting for Heidi to come with humans. My throat was already burning in anticipation of the blood they would hold.

I hadn't hunted in three weeks; we had been on a mission. Aro had sent Jane and me to a city called Kingman in northwest Arizona.

We had gone there to investigate a human boy who had been spreading rumors that our kind existed. We normally wouldn't think anything of it, but this human had facts about us that he could only get from one of our kind.

It was hard to be in that particular state because of how hot it is there and our problems with the sun, how we sparkle. We had had to stay in the shadows and just use our sense of hearing.

_**Flashback**_

"_Is that the human Aro was talking about?" Jane asked pointing to a boy around the age of 19._

_I looked through my thoughts to what I had seen in Aro's head. A vampire had showed Aro this human and Aro had told me to see the boy in his thoughts so we could find him._

_The boy had sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was exactly the same as the one shown to Aro._

"_Yes." I answered her listening to the towns people talk more closely from our hiding spot in the woods._

_Jane tilted her head to the side, listening too._

"_You actually think vampires exist?" a young girl talking to the boy asked, she seemed to be questioning his sanity._

"_They do Mae; I've seen them with my own eyes." he said looking at her hopefully._

_She looked at him for a moment in disbelief._

"_Harry, vampires do not exist. Their just fictional things that people made up for stories." she said and turned walking away._

"_Mae wait!" the boy exclaimed running after her and grabbing her arm "I can tell you facts. They don't burn in the sunlight but sparkle-" the girls cut him off by pushing him hard enough to make him stumble and running off to a group of girls._

"_We should get him now and question who told him about us." I suggested softly._

"_Make it cloudy so we can go over there." Jane commanded._

_I made the weather cloudy, covering the sun and making the townspeople look up in surprise._

"_Let's go." Jane said and jumped out of the tree we were in._

_I jumped down after her, bending my knees slightly as I landed on the ground. I ran after her. When we got to the woods edge we slowed and walked at a human pace. People stared at us as we entered the town. _

_Women and girls stared with envy eyes while men's and boys filled up with lust. Underneath those emotions though, I could see the apprehensive and fear. Every human had that reaction, that uneasiness that we weren't good._

_I could understand the envy and lust too. Jane was wearing a tight short black dress, but she still looked like a little girl or a preteen boy, with her Volturi robe on._

_I was wearing a tight black silk dress that was long and flowed as I walked with my Volturi robe. It wasn't the clothes though, it was our looks._

_Everything about us drags a human in, our looks, our voice, even our smell. We got to the boy then, Harry, who stood there gaping at us._

"_May we speak to you?" I asked politely, hearing his breath hitch as I spoke._

"_Yea." he mumbled out._

"_Follow us then." Jane said sweetly._

_We turned and headed towards some buildings. Once there we went around them and into the woods waiting behind them. We walked for a few minutes before turning to the human._

"_You've been spreading our secrets." Jane growled accusingly at him._

_He seemed to clear his head and really see us for the first time because he stumbled backwards and started running away._

_Jane and I took off in a sprint after him. Just before he got out of the woods I grabbed him and started running with him deep into the woods. I stopped at the bottom of a hill that had hills on each side, too steep for a human to climb. I dropped the boy to the ground._

_Jane came around to stand by me and look at the boy._

"_Who told you of our kind?" she asked, when he didn't answer he screamed in pain at Jane's gift being used on him._

_When he was finally able to speak he told us._

"_It was a woman named Leona. She came through town a few weeks ago. She told me all about vampires." he said in a rush._

"_Did she not tell you it's forbidden for a human to know?" Jane questioned him._

"_She never said anything about it." he stated._

"_Where did Leona go?" I asked him, wondering if she was out telling another human about us._

"_She said something about going to Bullhead city. She said she would come back for me." he stated "Can I leave now?" he asked looking at us hopefully._

_Jane pretended to think before answering._

"_You're a liability." she stated and sped forward to sink her teeth into neck._

"_Wait!" I said before she could drain him._

_She turned to look at me with furious eyes._

"_What?" she asked harshly._

"_He's been telling the townspeople of us. If you drain him it'll make them suspicious." I stated._

_She calmed then, seeing that I was right. Harry looked hopeful again._

"_Oh well." Jane said in her childlike voice._

_**Snap!**_

_The boy fell to the ground with his neck snapped. _

"_We should find Leona and take her to Aro." Jane stated._

"_Let's go." I agreed._

_**End Flashback**_

We had found Leona leaving Bullhead city and captured her. Jane had me teleport us to Volturi where Aro then held a hearing and executed Leona.

"This is the room with the most paintings and arts." Heidi said as she opened the door.

She has started getting people by taking them on supposed art tours. The humans looked confused to see us all as they walked into the throne room.

"Welcome to Volturi." Aro said his line and lunged.

When the kings all had their meals I looked for mine. I found a girl whose thoughts were a little blurry. From what I could see she had been born in Mississippi. She had lost her mother to cancer and her father beat her, she moved in with her aunt and then came here for her 16th birthday which was yesterday.

I felt compelled to help this young girl, to not let her die here after all she had been through. Just as Renata lunged for her, I teleported beside the human. I jerked her hair to the side and sunk my teeth into her neck.

I had never changed someone, she would be my first. As her blood flowed down my throat and quenched some of my thirst, I started injecting venom into her.

Her screams echoed off the Volturi walls as the venom started to make its way slowly through her.

"Isabella!" I heard someone bellow and looked up to see Aro.

Oh shit!

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"Emmet no!" I heard Alice scream before a loud crack echoed through the house. "You broke my closet!" Alice snarled before I herd a loud smack.

"Ouch!" Emmet muttered before I saw him run down the stairs and out of the house, Alice following close behind him.

A lot has happened in the past years. Alice and her mate Jasper joined the family in 195o.

Jasper is Jasper Whitlock, also known as the 'God of War' in the south. He was changed in 1863 at the age of 19 by a woman named Maria. He fought in the newborns wars until two of his very good friends, Peter and Charlotte, came back for him and got him to leave with them.

Peter had left with Charlotte when all the newborns were being executed, including her. Jasper didn't know at the time but Peter and Charlotte were mates. Peter ran away with Charlotte to save her.

Five years later they came back for him. Jasper traveled with them for a while, but the human emotions of his prey were making him depressed. He left them to travel.

He met Alice in a diner in 1948 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at a small diner.

Alice is a mystery. She doesn't remember her past, only that her name is Alice.

Did I mention they both have gifts! Alice can see the future based on decisions and Japer is empathetic. He can feel others emotions and also manipulate them.

Alice had had visions of Jasper and her being with us. When she met him, she told him of her power and her visions. When they came to find us, we accepted them. They got married not long after they came.

Alice stormed into the house then, she was fuming.

"Rose, your husband broke down my closet door and made a huge hole in the wall!" she exclaimed with anger in her tone.

Did I mention that Alice loves clothes? Well, she loves clothes, shopping, and fashion.

"How did he make a hole in the wall?" I asked, curious as to how Emmet could actually be clumsy.

"He wanted to see that new jacket I'm making him. He broke the door and then tripped through my wall." she said growling "Do you know where he went?" she asked.

"I don-" I didn't finish my sentence because Alice's eyes went out of focus and then she ran upstairs.

"Emmet I swear if you go anywhere near my closet I will castrate you." Alice warned from upstairs.

Carlisle came downstairs then, probably from being in his office. Esme and Edward had gone in town looking at the houses for new designs. Edward went to keep Esme company.

"Would you like to accompany me for a hunt Rose?" Carlisle asked.

My throat burned a little at the invitation, but I had just hunted two days ago with Alice.

"No. I'm not really thirsty." I told him.

"Ok." he said and started towards the door but stopped and turned towards me again "Please stop them if they try to tear the house down." he said talking about Alice's broken wall.

"I will." I said and made my way upstairs as I heard the front door shut.

It's time to look at the damage.

**Isabella P.O.V**

I sat in a chair beside the changing human who lat in my bed.

"AHHH" I flinched as she screamed again.

After I had realized what I had done, I came up with a quick excuse for Aro. I had told him she had a power, one that would come in handy.

He was delighted that I was adding to his "collection". In truth, I didn't know if she had a power until now.

I can feel it now. She will be able to see anyone's thoughts with just a look in their eyes and she will be a reflector.

A reflector is someone who can turn a power around on someone. If Jane were to use her power on this girl, this girl could switch it and use it on Jane.

I decided to try something. If my gift is to do anything I want, then I should be able to speak to this girl through her mind.

I looked inside her mind and saw all her pain. I could do this, I could tell her everything so it wouldn't be a huge shock when she woke up.

I tried connecting myself to her mind. I felt a pull in the back of my mind, it tickled a little, I kept going. Finally, I got it. It felt like a string being pulled tight, connecting.

"_Hello" I asked._

"_Who's there? Why am I hearing you?" she asked._

"_What all do you remember from today?" I asked her._

"_My aunt said I could tour the city. I came on a tour for arts." she said slowly "I was in a room with many people who had red eyes. Two lunged for me, one b-bit me." She stuttered a the end._

"_The one who bit you was me. My name is Isabella Marie Hale, call me Bella." I introduced myself._

"_I'm Lilybeth Ruth Johnson." she told me her name._

"_When I bit you, it was to inject venom into you." I said._

"_Venom?" she questioned panicked._

"_I'm a vampire. In the room where we were, another vampire was going to kill you, I don't know why but I couldn't let it happen and changed you._

She didn't say anything for a long time. We sat in silence. Then the questions started.

"_What does this mean? Will I drink blood? Do I have fangs? Will I burn in the sun?" she questioned quickly with a hint of enthusiasm._

"_Why do you sound happy?" I questioned, wondering if she was crazy._

"_I'm not crazy. I didn't have a good life. This is a new start." she told me. "Thank you very much Bella." she said and then our connection was cut off as the pain really hit her._


End file.
